


chemical x

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2020, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Butch/Femme, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, He/Him Lesbians, Miya Atsumu is Butch, Name-Calling, Sex on Furniture, Tomboy Femme Hinata, Vaginal Sex, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: Atsumu pays a little too much attention to doing household chores. Shouyou gets impatient. Drastic measures are taken.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	chemical x

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there's still an hour of AtsuHina week left where I am. This counts. I suppose you could consider it an answer to the Day 3 prompt: "Domestic." 
> 
> Yes, Atsumu is a woman. A non-binary butch woman, to be specific. Yes, he uses he/his pronouns. No, I will not be taking questions now or ever. If the idea of women using he/him pronouns baffles you, sit with your discomfort and then do an Internet search. Thank ye kindly.

Atsumu was good at a great many things, but household chores were not one of them. That was why he concentrated so dutifully whenever he did something as mundane as the laundry: he shook each article of clothing vigorously to work out the wrinkles, then draped it on the clothesline with as much care as if he were handling delicate lace and not Shouyou’s threadbare Karasuno VBC T-shirt. He wanted to do everything just right. It was adorable.

Right now, though, Shouyou wished he was paying just a little bit less attention. He hadn’t noticed her ogling him as he bent over the laundry basket in nothing but boxer shorts and a ribbed tank top that was thin enough to see his nipples through. She’d stood there for a full minute and he hadn’t even registered her presence, so she’d gone to their bedroom, gotten the necessary supplies, and come back out. He still hadn’t noticed.

Shouyou cleared her throat. “Atsumu-san.”

“Just a sec, Shou-kun.” He hung up the last of the laundry and turned around, smiling. “What is—holy shit why the fuck are you standing there with that on? What if someone sees?”

He herded her away from the balcony door and back into the apartment. Shouyou grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a deep kiss. She pressed herself against him so he could feel the hard outline of the dildo jutting from her harness brief.

“Watching you be so good made me hard, Atsumu-san. I think you should take care of that.”

“I—uh—”

Shouyou pushed his chest, shoving him backwards until he toppled into the sofa chair. Finally, she had his attention. She stood in front of him, letting him get a good look at her. The harness brief she wore was the femme counterpart of his; it was cut in the same shape but had lace-trimmed edges and ruching in the back. Predictably, Atsumu tugged on the ribbons to hitch the sides up so that the cut went from briefs to high-cut panties. Shouyou let him, but when he reached around to grope her ass, she grabbed his legs and pushed them up to his chest, spreading them apart.

Atsumu squawked as he slid down the chair. He grabbed onto the arm rests to stop himself from falling off all the way. “Shou-kun! Maybe a little more consideration?”

Shouyou smiled toothily at him. “You like it when I’m not considerate.”

Atsumu’s face went tomato red. “W-Well—”

“You got your perving in, so I’m going to rail you now. Yes or no?”

“Ya didn’t phrase it as a question! And I wasn’t pervin’!”

“Is that a no?”

“Oh, fuck you! Yes!”

Shouyou giggled and pulled his boxers off. His pubic hair sprang up dark and wirey, still a little damp from their shower that morning. She curled her fingers in it, savoring the scratchy sensation, and yanked.

Atsumu yelped. “Fuckin’ shit!”

Shouyou clicked her tongue. “Such a foul mouth.” She spread his cunt open and ran the pad of her thumb up and down the already-slick folds. “Even though you get so wet for pain.”

“Whatever!”

Shouyou flicked open the cap on the bottle of lube she’d brought from their bedroom. She poured it directly onto Atsumu’s cunt, sighing in pleasure as he flinched from the cold liquid.

“I considered fucking you dry,” she said as she spread the lube over his labia. When her finger brushed over his clit, he moaned loudly. Shouyou started rubbing the flat of her thumb over it, applying enough pressure so that it would hurt.

Atsumu’s clit swelled and Shouyou rubbed harder, until the sensitive nub was twitching and Atsumu was gripping the arm rests so hard that his knuckles were white. “But then I remembered that you’re a slut who gets wet really easily, so that was impossible.”

“Shou-kun,” Atsumu groaned. “Please.”

“Please what, Atsumu-san?”

“Please use my pussy!”

Shouyou slid her thumb inside his hole. It took all her restraint not to start fucking him as soon as she felt how wet he was even without the lube. “Like this?”

“W-With your cock. Please! Use my pussy as your cocksleeve!”

Those were the magic words. Atsumu was surly and aggressive, but once Shouyou got him on his back he turned into an eager slut who would do anything for her cock.

She pushed his legs up higher until he was bent nearly in half and his cunt was spread wide open at the perfect angle for her cock to thrust into. Atsumu screamed as the dildo slid into him, and Shouyou realized that they’d forgotten to close the balcony doors. Oh, well. Even if they had, their neighbors would have heard Atsumu anyway. He was always so loud.

“Shou-kun, Shou-kun, oh, Shou-kun,” Atsumu gasped. He was clawing at the arm rests, his face red and his eyes squeezed shut. He looked like he could barely handle the pleasure.

Shouyou fucked Atsumu fast and hard, forgetting that her cock was silicone and attached to a harness. What did it matter when it was pleasuring Atsumu so well that his mouth hung slack, drool gathering in the corners? When she was skin to skin with him every time she buried herself up to the hilt, their breaths mingling in the narrow space between their bodies?

The smooth ridges of the silicone base she’d attached to her cock bumped against her crotch every time she thrust inside, creating friction against her clit. Shouyou closed her eyes and imagined that it was Atsumu’s cunt squeezing around her cock that was sending such white-hot pleasure racing down to her toes.

“Tsumu, your pussy’s such a good cocksleeve,” she moaned.

“Yes, yes! Love being your cocksleeve!”

“Say it louder. I want everyone to hear you.”

Atsumu wailed, “I love bein’ your cocksleeve! Feels so good when you stuff me with your big, fat cock!”

“You’d let me give it to you wherever and whenever, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!”

“And why’s that, Tsumu?”

Atsumu sobbed, chest heaving as Shouyou fucked the breath out of him. “‘Cause I’m a slut! A dirty fuckin’ slut!”

Shouyou groaned. “You’re _my_ slut. Come on, touch your cock. I want to see you coming on my dick.”

Atsumu rubbed his clit, his hand bumping against the dildo every time Shouyou drove inside him. His eyes were open again, hazy and wet with tears as he stared up at Shouyou helplessly. Before long he was shaking, his back arching as orgasm hit him. Shouyou grabbed his thighs and held onto him so he wouldn’t fall off the sofa.

Shouyou rocked into Atsumu as he came down from his orgasm. She was gentle, mindful of how sensitive his cunt was. Besides, she was already so close. It only took a few shallow thrusts before her stomach dropped out from under her. The pressure in her cunt let up in a sudden gush of cum that leaked onto her thighs, and she pulled out of Atsumu before collapsing onto the floor because her trembling knees couldn’t hold her up any longer.

She and Atsumu lay there for a few minutes, both of them breathing hard. Eventually, Atsumu got off the sofa and crouched next to her to take the harness off. The dildo wobbled and dragged against her thigh, leaving behind a sticky smear of cum and lube.

“Hey!” she protested, nudging Atsumu with her foot. “That’s dirty.”

Atsumu freed the dildo from the harness and thwapped her leg with it. “Don’t fuckin’ start, you piece of shit. I have to clean lube outta my pussy and crotch hair now ‘cause you jumped me!”

He waved the dildo about threateningly and Shouyou scuttled backwards on her ass, laughing. “You felt good, right?”

“I was doin’ the laundry!”

“You were already done with it.”

“I haven’t even had breakfast yet!”

Shouyou mock pouted. “Poor baby. I’ll feed you now.”

Atsumu glared at her. He looked like he was contemplating the pros and cons of chasing her around the living room with the dirty dildo. Judging from the length of time he spent with his brow furrowed, it was a weighty decision, but it finally fell on the side of making peace and getting food. Atsumu stood up and helped Shouyou off the floor.

On the way to the bathroom, he said, “I want tamagoyaki.”

“Okay, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou said agreeably.

“And sausages.”

“Mhmm.”

“Cut them into little octopuses.”

“Now you’re pushing it.”

“Not as hard as you were pushing it into my cunt.”

He snickered and ran ahead the rest of the way, pleased with his own play on words. Shouyou rolled her eyes and followed him. Only this once—only because she was feeling extra affectionate towards him and he’d been good about the laundry—she would humor his whims and make breakfast just the way he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from f(x)'s song "X." These are my favorite lines: "This is complicated/Don’t you come with a warning?/Suppress and suppress until it explodes/What to do about our chemistry?"
> 
> The harness and silicone base that Hinata uses are based on actual sex toys. I absolutely did not pick the harness because I'm a horny butch bastard who loves girls wearing femme things. (That was sarcasm.) 
> 
> This is part of an elaborate canon-divergence AU wherein Hinata goes to America instead of Brazil, decides she likes it there, and stays. Atsumu meets her there years later and makes a dramatic switch to beach volleyball. He and Hinata become a professional beach volleyball pair. They are married. This story takes place in Irvine, CA because I need Iwaizumi and Atsumu to become best butch buddies. 
> 
> Perhaps one day my brain will be able to handle full-length emotional arcs instead of short erotica so I will write the story of their dramatic coming together. Until then, happy Pride Month. Bottom butches have rights, he/him lesbians are valid, and TERFs are trash. Thank you for coming to my TED talk. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day. Subscribe to my author page (not this work! To my author page!) to be alerted when I post something new, or find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk)


End file.
